Educating TJ and Danielle 3- Twins
by Kelly Mullins
Summary: Two heads, two bodies...every thing you'd expect with two babies.


Title: Educating TJ and Danielle 3 - Twins.  
Author: Kelly Mullins  
E-mail: musicgrl72@myexcel.com  
Web: http://www.musicgrl72.4dw.com  
Rating: PG.  
Sequel/Spoilers: This is the third in a series about Sam and Jack's kids once their mother is gone. Mostly general knowledge of the show through 3rd season.  
Archive: Tell me where it's going so I can visit.:-)  
Keywords: Sam/Jack romance,   
Summary: Two heads, two bodies...every thing you'd expect with two babies.   
Authors' note: this is like an episode of Seinfield, it wasn't supposed to be but this kinda works for me.   
I LOVE e-mail and whether good of bad I will respond. Flames are used to power Teal'c's staff weapon. Oh and ... indicates thought.  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. "Fanfiction is for people with original ideas just not original characters."   
  
Educating TJ and Danielle 3 - Twins  
We were originally 5 years in the future, then we were 2 years in the fast from that, now we're 3 years back from that...or in the present...  
"Sit down Teal'c, you're making me nervous." The pacing Jaffa sat down on the tiled floor in a meditative position. "I wonder what's taking so long, I thought these things were supposed to just pop right out."  
"Daniel Jackson, the birthing process can be long and difficult, especially in women who have never given birth to a child before."  
"Yeah but Teal'c, we've been sitting here for 18 hours and the only thing we've heard is that it's coming along."  
"Rya'c did not come for 32 hours, and when he did arrive Apophis called for a great celebration." Teal'c calmed Daniel's nerves slightly, that is he was relaxed until Jack came bursting through the doors from the maternity ward.  
"You guys will never believe this!"  
"What Jack, 2 heads, a tail, a...a snake?"  
"No snake, definitely no tail, but yeah, two heads and two bodies and every thing else there's supposed to be two or more of." Daniel and Teal'c had never seen Jack this happy, even the day he had married Sam.   
Upon reflection WOW! Had been the only thing Daniel Jackson could think properly fit every thing that had happened since their wedding almost a year before. The wedding had been very small, only SG-1, general Hammond, and Janet Fraiser were in attendance. Of course the happiness of that day was dampened by the fact that no one besides those present at the wedding and Jacob Carter/Selmak could be told because while general Hammond trusted Sam and Jack and had wished them his best, he didn't believe the rest of the government would feel the same. The day Sam found out she was pregnant was probably one of the best and worst days of everyone's lives, Jack had ended up in the infirmary due to a near nervous breakdown, the General was sent to the infirmary with chest pains, Daniel was sent to the infirmary because he passed out, Sam was already in the infirmary fretting to Janet and crying about messing up everyone's lives...Teal'c was sent to the infirmary by a very scared Capt. when he caught him laughing.  
Once everyone had been checked out by Dr. Fraiser and were nice and on the road to recovery they had all decided to keep it a secret for as long as possible. It was a long time(in pregnancy time), 5 months before Sam had to give up wearing her BDU's for roomier maternity cloths, and the rumor mill took off a full speed with speculation ranging from the president to offworld aliens, and of course the members of SG-1, that it until Jack made it quite clear that he was married to Sam and subsequently the father; other than the rumors surrounding Sam's pregnancy there was only one other incidence of concern during the pregnancy in which Jacob Carter and Selmak both publicly berated Jack for not being 'responsible', Sam of course had just stood back and laughed at the entire spectacle of two people in one body taking turns yelling at her husband.  
  
Daniel stood, along with Teal'c, to follow Jack back to see Sam.  
"Look who's here." Jack announced quietly in a playful voice to an exhausted looking Sam.  
"Hey guys, thank you for being here for this."  
"We would not have missed it Major Carter."   
"Yeah Sam, you see, SG-1 never gives up...unless it's really cold outside, but even then we do try to persevere." Daniel said as Jack took the small sleeping baby from Sam's arms and replaced it with a very much awake one who immediately fixated it's newborn eyes on a very near Teal'c.  
"Have you decided on names yet?"  
"Yeah, well Jack did, I just laid here. But they're good names so I'm not complaining."  
"So...what are they?"  
"Well this little girl here," Jack nodded to the pink bundle in his arms." this is Danielle Carter-O'Neill, after you Daniel. And our little man over there with Sammy is Teal'c/Junior O'Neill-Carter after Teal'c and of course the most under appreciated member of SG-1... Junior."   
"Two different last names, Jack, won't that be a little confusing to them, and everyone else?"  
"We couldn't choose, so Sam got one and I got one, they'll probably like it when they're older, they won't have to be next to each other in yearbooks and everything." Soon both babies had been passed around multiple times and eventually Daniel and Teal'c got kicked out of the room by the staff so Sam and the babies could get some sleep.  
  
The next day had been busy, besides all of the members of SG-1, General Hammond had shown up along with Jacob Carter/Selmak, Martouf/Lantash, Janet and Cassandra Fraiser. Most of the staff of the SGC made an appearance throughout the day also, but the early morning party stayed most of the day. Around noon a surprise arrived, Sara O'Neill, stood silently in the doorway watching as once again TJ(as coined by Selmak) and Danielle were traded off to another visitor for their next bottle. "Hey did those nurses bring new bottles yet? My kids are going to starve to death waiting for their lunch." Jack said barley serious, with his arms around Sam who seemed to have been half-dozing.  
"Has he been like this long?" Jacob asked.  
"Yeah Dad, for about 8 months now, only getting worse." Sam said earning a laugh from everyone who had been putting up with Jack's worries for those months, including when he went through his entire house and removed all weapons and installed locks on the drawers with the knives in them. Jake was once again fidgeting awaiting the nurses with bottles when he noticed Sara.  
"Sara." He stood up. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused.  
"Your neighbor called to wish me congratulations, he had heard Mrs. O'Neill had given birth to twins, I think he got the wrong Mrs. O'Neill." She smiled at Danielle who was cradled by Cassie."  
"Yeah, I guess so." He said and noticed everyone's strange glances at the woman. "Oh yeah, you've met my wife Sam, right? At the hospital a couple of years ago? Of course we weren't married then."  
"Yes, vaguely I remember that.lways call me." She turned and left as quietly as she had come.  
  
The five months that both Jack and Sam had taken leave for flew by and soon the twins were placed in NORAD's childcare program, with very few other children around they were getting the best care. Everyone was exceptionally happy with how the marriage and kids had been accepted by the Air Force and the rest of the government and the SGC. SG-1 remained a team and only got stronger as a whole with the new additions to their 'family'.  
  
end pt 3...  



End file.
